The Lovely Ladybug
A comic about a short girl who is trying her best to be a superhero in a city where nothing bad ever seems to happen. History The Lovely Ladybug was originally conceived as a comic for the /co/ Comic Festival, an attempt to have an organized event to show off comics made by /co/mrades for /co/mrades. When that fell apart (the event propagator disappeared), Team Ladybug and some other contributors launched The /co/mic /co/operative to host the comics they had already made for it. Issues of The Lovely Ladybug are included in Premier Pulp when a release lines up with the next issue. Issues are also posted on The /co/mic /co/operative as well as their webcomic website on a Monday, Wednesday, Friday update schedule. Releases Installments will be listed in suggested reading order? The Lovely Ladybug #1: Flight of the Ladybug! :Released: August 3, 2011 on The /co/mic /co/operative :Summary: Lovely Ladybug is making her rounds, busting bad guys and getting no respect at all. The Lovely Ladybug #2: The Menace of Mad Moe!! :Released: August 2, 2012 in Premier Pulp! #3 :Summary: Lovely Ladybug's quest for respect and recognition continues, but will it be the type of fame she's looking for? The Lovely Ladybug: Doodle Bug Comics :Released: September 24, 2012 (Doodle Bug #1), November 13, 2012 (#2), December 31, 2012 (#3) :Summary: A collection of one page strips that show Marley bonding with her roommate. The Lovely Ladybug: Blood-Soaked Terrifying Halloween Special! :Released: November 1, 2012 (The /co/mic /co/operative), November 21, 2012 (Premier Pulp! #4) :Summary: Lila invites Marley to spend Halloween with her at a house with some history. The Lovely Ladybug #3: A Date with a Death Trap :Released: May 24, 2014 on The /co/mic /co/operative :Summary: Diego steps up his game with Lovely Ladybug, but will his business partners let him play it the way he wants to? The Lovely Ladybug: Christmas Special :Released: February 23, 2013 in Premier Pulp! #5 :Summary: It's Christmas Eve, is everyone out spreading cheer? The Lovely Ladybug #0: Origin Story :Released: August 19, 2014 on The /co/mic /co/operative :Summary: Marley Bishop, first year theoretical mechanical major at Los Palos University, has some new equipment to test out. The Lovely Ladybug #4: Beauty and the Brain :Started: September 20, 2015 (issue 4 and on adopted a webcomic format rather than a full issue release format) :Summary: The Los Palos University science fair is looming, just how many surprises can one science fair have for our hero? The Lovely Ladybug: Christmas Special 02 (mini) :Released: January 31st, 2016 :Summary: Mighty Mantis squares off against the thieving Dragonfly on Christmas Eve. The Lovely Ladybug #5: Battle the Band :Started: November 23rd, 2016 in Premier Comics #1 (25 page black and white preview); May 15th, 2017 in Premier Comics #2 (part 2); May 16th, 2017 in color on their website. :Summary: What began as a run-of-the-mill super science fair at Los Palos University has become an all out melee! The Lovely Ladybug: Christmas Special 03 (mini) :Released: February 20th, 2018 :Summary: Marley's dad tells little Marley a story about a bad man named Firebug. The Lovely Ladybug: Summer Special :Released: TBA :Summary: A day of fun and sun at the beach takes an unexpected turn. Characters Main *'Marley Bishop' - The titular Lovely Ladybug and hero of the story. A girl (yes, she's a girl) who has wanted to be a super hero all her life and is finally pursuing it while at collage. *'Lila Carver' - Marley's sometimes overly friendly roommate and heiress to Carver Medical. *'Diego Armendez' - Head of the local crime ring and the one Lovely Ladybug has declared as her arch foe. He does what he can to strengthen her since her presence staves off the boredom. Supporting *'Mad Moe' - A used car salesman who got more than he bargained for. *'Brian "The Brain" Hertz' - Genius of LPU's engineering program. Has latent psychic powers which he claims are vestigial. *'Greg Summers' - Youngest of the Summers siblings and an old high school friend of Lila's. Lila seems to be trying to pair him up with Marley. See Also *The /co/mic /co/operative - Read and/or download the comics here. *Website for the webcomic - Updates Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays *They have a patreon if you want to give them money. *Justice Coalition Category:Comics